Home Is Where The Heart Is
by loverwriterbeliever
Summary: Jayne Potter is 17, black haired, green eyed and the youngest daughter of Harry Potter. Jayne likes life but it doesnt seem to like her at the moment and she is struggling to come to terms with why everything goes right for everyone else but her.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter One**

I was lying on my bed depressed as I had been for the most part of the Summer with my iPod in my ears (this really great device that I can listen to music on without being interrupted; Aunt Hermione bought it for me for my last birthday). Tonight was the night in which a ball was held every year annually on this night in celebration of the defeating of Voldemort on this very night twenty-three years ago. Usually I love to go, getting dressed up and looking hot for everyone used to be the highlight of my year and getting to spend the whole night ignoring my family and snogging my boyfriend Ben Malfoy in an unused room, used to be great; but not anymore.

I broke up with Ben on the last day of school last year after I caught him screwing Felicity Thomas in a deserted school hall. So after figuring out that I had spent the last two years giving all of my love, devotion and even having sex with Ben and having it all thrown away made me completely and utterly depressed the entire Summer. My best friend Jake tried to cheer me up by taking me out to fly and my cousin Kate attempted to make me feel better by getting her mum (my Aunt Hermione) to tell us all of her depressing love stories. None of it worked and I decided to wallow in self pity for the rest of the Summer.

Mum has been nagging me all Summer about what was wrong and there was no way that I could tell her. I mean I was going out with the son of their arch enemy Draco Malfoy for two years without even telling her and the fact that he cheated on me would give my parents reason to kill him and then kill me for going out with him. I just wouldn't work. I herd a knock on my door and before I can even tell the person to fuck off my mum walks in with my dad and once again they are giving the concerned look to me.

Mum and dad come and sit on my bed and I look at them properly and realise just how attractive they still are; Mum is turning 40 soon and looks exactly the same as when she was seventeen except her face has matured. Dad is 41 and thought the lines across his face show his age, he is still as fit as he always been and is the Quidditch coach for Puddlemere United the team my twenty year old sister Lilly plays for.

"Jayne what's wrong, your dad and I have been so worried for you all Summer. What happened to the Jayne that used to play Quidditch all of the time with Lilly, dad and Jake? Who used to love the Summer and couldn't stand her room. The girl who only used her iPod for when she went running because she couldn't stand to not be fit? Jaynie what is wrong?" Mum looked really concerned and I decided that shock tactic may actually be the best thing for them to leave me alone. Going back on my earlier opinion I decided to tell them the truth. I took my earphones out and questioned them.

"You really would like to know what's wrong." Mum nodded and dad answered.

"Yes." He said more to himself than me and I mentally braced myself.

"For starters the last two years I have been going out with Ben Malfoy." Their faces turned from concern to shock.

"You WHAT?" Dad exploded and mum put a hand on his knee to calm him down.

"Wait we haven't even got to the good part yet." I said snidely and my mum and dad shut their mouths, I could tell mum could sense that something was really wrong.

"Our relationship was really good, I even thought I loved him, we did everything for each other, I even slept with him and then out of no-where when I went to patrol the corridors with Kate one night to keep her company and then we walk into a deserted corridor and there he is. There he is fucking Felicity Thomas right in front of me and I was so angry with myself that I had just wasted two years of my life with him and all I could think of was just how stupid I was."

I looked at my parents and for the first time in years tears were flowing from my eyes and I was crying so hard and my dad looked look like he didn't know what the hell to do so he kissed my head and left the room. Mum wrapped her arms around me and held me.

"I'm so fucking stupid, I'm so stupid mum." I cried and cried into her and she actually looked a little relieved that she knew what had been going on with me the entire Summer.

"Look at me Jayne," I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and she smiled.

"You are not stupid, he is because he doesn't know what he has just lost. Life goes on Jaynie and there are good and bad times in life and you never know when these things will happen, they just do and there isn't anything you can do about it. Now I just want to ask you some things?" I nodded my head and she proceeded with questioning.

"Were you having safe sex?" She looked at me concerned.

"Mum…"

"Jayne because that's how I got pregnant with James at seventeen." She looked concerned and I nodded.

"Every time, believe me I made certain."

"Good," She stared into my eyes and smiled.

"You should cry more often your eyes are this beautiful brilliant green when you do." I laughed and sobbed at the same time. She hugged me one last time and got off my bed.

"Now if you don't mind getting ready for the ball, your dad is having a stress as usual and I need to attend to him." She smiled at me.

"Mum," I said as she was at the door of my bedroom.

"Thanks." She smiled and I remembered just how much I loved my mum.

"No problems." She walked out of the door and I walked to the mirror.

Mum definitely was right, I should cry more often. Though I was only one of two kids in our family to inherit my dad's beautiful eyes (my brother Matt is fifteen and has them as well) my eyes are generally really quite pretty on their own, when I cry they look spectacular and they shine like nothing else. I walked across my room and checked out all of pictures of my friends and I from previous years. I felt like the biggest bitch, I had done them no justice at all this Summer and had basically ignored them. Whilst I was thinking about what I would say to apologise to them, I looked up and Jake Longbottom was standing in my door way.

"Hey," I smiled at him and he smiled back at me; I forgot how cute he looked when he got all dressed up and shy too. When I tilted my head upwards and looked straight up at him, his face changed and he looked concerned. I assume he looked at my face and guessed that I had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" He asked concernedly and he walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"Yeah, a little" He looked shocked.

"But you never cry, I've known you to get knocked by some serious pain and be pushed around but you've never cried." He rubbed my back and I relaxed into him; he and Kate are always my comforts.

"I know, I told mum about the whole thing with Malfoy and I just started balling. Going on about how fucking stupid and naive I have been."

"You told your mum about Malfoy?" He looked a little scared.

"…and dad too" Jake didn't look scared anymore, he looked bloody frightened.

"How did they take that?"

"Dad didn't really, he just kind of kissed my head and left my room a shit load more stressed than before but mum didn't seem to mind at all. I think she just wanted to make sure I wasn't pregnant after the whole Malfoy thing." He made a face and I laughed at him.

"What?"

"Just thinking about the spawn of Malfoy"

"Yuck" I said and we both laughed, I hadn't realised this past Summer just how much I had missed Jake and Kate as friends.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you and Katie through this Summer." I looked up at him and I knew that he had been pissed off that I had blown them off the whole Summer but I knew that he would forgive me.

"I was really pissed off with you in the beginning but I get what you were going through so I guess you maybe could be forgiven." He looked serious for a moment and then laughed.

"Kidding, you're pretty cool Jaynie. Plus I get brownie points for being friends with the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He poked me and I poked him back.

"Shut up and stop kissing my arse, you are going to have to work your arse off to get back your chaser job."

"Come on that team wouldn't survive without me, you wouldn't." He looked at me and I noticed just how good looking he actually was. He had his dad's dark shaggy hair and his mum's beautiful tanned skin and a killer smile.

"No I suppose that I wouldn't but I can tease can't I?" He smiled and I laughed.

"I guess."

"Now come on and help me pick out a dress, you know how shit I am with all of this stuff." He looked scared at the mention of picking female clothing and he backed away and put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"No way, if you're bad. I'm fifty times worse."

"How bad could it be?"

I reached into my cupboard and picked out three dressed that were most suited to this event. A red dress that was low cut and probably too sexy for an event like this. A white beaded dress that was so fancy that it reminded me of Aunty Fleur's wedding dress from what I've seen. Finally I pulled out a silk emerald green dress with a low back that I had fallen in love with. Aunt Hermione has gotten Kate and I into muggle movies. There is this one film called 'How to loose a guy in ten days' and in the end when the heroine goes to the party she wears this gorgeous yellow gown; well I guess my dress is the same as hers except green. I held the dresses up against myself and Jake looked confused but eventually pointed to the green one.

"Thanks, now shoo so I can get changed."

I took off my clothes and placed some sort of fancy tape mum gave me over my boobs (that were basically non-existent thanks to Quidditch) and I slipped the gown over my head. I examined myself in my mirror and I made a note to thank Jake, for a change my fit Quidditch body actually looked good in something. The silk clung to me nicely and whilst I was admiring myself, Jake knocked to ask if he could come in again. He walked in and the look that he gave me, made me feel loved. He stared at me as I twirled and he stuttered over his words as he told me how nice I looked and I laughed at him. Kate appeared at the door and I jumped on her and hugged her.

"Hey it's good to see you too." She said surprised and I released her and explained everything. Jake stood there awkwardly looking at the photographs on my dresser.

"Hey Jayne its ok plus you look hot." I smiled.

"Thanks you do too" and she did, with long beautiful hair curled into delicate ringlets and a tight baby pink chiffon bodice with lace that spiralled outwards and pink matching heels; she really did look hot.

"You haven't even finished getting dressed yet!" Kate said stressed and she performed a straightening charm on my hair and did some other little things to add light makeup to my face. I grabbed my bag and put on ballet flats (I couldn't wear heels because at 6 foot I am only 3 inches shorter than dad and the only one of my friends who is taller than me would be Jake and that too is only by a couple of inches. My height comes extremely in hand for Quidditch though).

"Good to go?" Jake asked us and we nodded, we made our way downstairs to where the rest of the entire of our families were waiting.

It's going to take some time to introduce you to my family so I may as well do so now, whilst they are all looking so pretty. I'll start with my family; supposedly we are the famous Potter's with mum and dad being Ginny and Harry. My eldest brother is named James of course and he is twenty two and is married to Keira who is absolutely beautiful and they made my nephew Sirius who isn't even a year old yet. Lilly is next and she is twenty and she is like James and mum with Red hair and gorgeous brown eyes she is a chaser for Puddlemere United. Matt is the youngest and he is sixth year this year and he and I could pass for twins, with our closeness in age, Quidditch loving and our black hair and green eyes, we are very much alike.

Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron have three kids; Kate who is my best friend and turns eighteen just before I do, Emma is twelve and one of the best Quidditch keepers I know she takes after Hermione in looks and Aaron is the youngest of all the kids being five and is rivalled to be the next Fred or George with his partner in crime. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill have two kids; Will is twenty four and a curse breaker and looks exactly like Uncle Bill and Rachael is seventeen the same day as Kate and she is gorgeous just like her mum. We hang out but not that much because she was actually the first Weasley to never be placed into Gryffindor and she is in Hufflepuff.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Jamie have one child Dan and he is thought to Aaron's partner in crime with everything. Aunt Jamie just told us that she is pregnant so Aaron is going to have to renege his hold on being the baby of the family. Uncle Percy and Aunty Penelope don't visit us very often and mum is pretty tight lipped about why but they have a set of un-identical twins who are twelve; Charlize who I am hopping to recruit to the team this year and Liam who is basically a male Hermione.

Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina have three kids; one set of identical twins Jenny and Kayla the later of which is one of my Beaters on the team. Little Harry is only five and looks like Fred unlike his sisters; he is the sweetest thing in the whole family. Uncle George and Aunt Katie on the other hand have twin boys Jack and Brad who are twelve and Jack is my newest Beater and they are becoming the third year hotties with their blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. Little Jess is five and is the spitting image of Uncle George; I love that little kid so much.

So all in all there is a hell of a lot of us, not including all of the family friends there is actually 20 of us kids if you include Jamie's forthcoming baby. I looked around at them all as I walked down the stairs with Jake and Kate. Everyone was smiling at us and all of us kids have to wait for the parents to get to the ball first before we can actually go; the parents have to have their entrance as they were the one's to save the day.

All of our parent's aparated off and the three of us and the older guys too spent the next ten minutes attempting to calm down the little ones and then we would buddy up and side along aparate there. James, Lilly, Will, Keira, Jake, Kate and I were the only ones who could actually aparate so everyone grabbed onto someone and we made sure that the little ones were joined on properly and we left. Jake took Emma who held onto her little brother Aaron and I took little Jess and Harry and we were away.

When we arrived outside the hall where the photographers were going mad with photographs and interviews of the celebration, each parent was looking around to make sure that their respective children were safe. Uncle George came up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Jayne," and he took Jess off me who didn't want to go.

"Ok, do you want to stay with Jaynie?" She nodded enthusiastically and he looked at me as if to say do you mind.

"Na it's cool, you and Aunty Katie go off and have fun; I'm happy to look after her." He smiled.

"Thankyou, Jayne you are a lifesaver. Remind me to put in a good word with your dad." I smiled and he walked off.

My Aunty Luna and Uncle Neville came up to me and kissed and hugged both Jess and I.

"Hey Jayne have you seen our son around anywhere?" I looked around and couldn't see him at all.

"No, Jake was with us just a second ago wasn't he Jess; we aparated in with him" she nodded and they both looked confused.

"Ok, thanks anyway Jayne." I had never known Jake to walk away from his parents before; I didn't think that anything was wrong.

We walked inside to the auditorium where the mandatory speeches would be made by Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron and the major one of the night always was Dad's; he hated doing it but he knew that he had to. Once everyone was seated Jake appeared next to Jess and looked around, appeared relieved and he relaxed.

"Hey where did you go, your parents were looking for you?" I whispered to him and he looked distracted and swore, I glared at him and covered Jess's ears who laughed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I just had to do something."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No."

"Ok then, let's just make it through the next hour to dinner; because I am starving."

The speeches were long and tearful and Aunty Hermione this time couldn't even manage any words; it was just all too painful. People in my school are always talking about how cool the war would have been and I can never get why. The fear that you and your loved ones could die in the next minute and the devastation and pain and just from what mum has told me about the strain on her and dad's relationship I don't even know why you would want to be a part of any of it. Even in the times of euphoria after the war my family was still dealing with everything that had happened, the loved ones they'd lost and all the sacrifices they had had to make just to win the war. It's sick to even wish that we were in times when we could be a part of it.

The speeches ended quicker than usual and the diner passed by quickly with barely any words spoken at my family's table even though there were eight of us at the table. Everyone looked tense and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I finished I walked out and I saw my parents talking in hushed whispers and I hid around the corner desperate to hear what they were saying.

"Harry I have to tell you something I can't hold it in much longer and I'm not sure whether it is a good or a bad thing." Dad was looking a little stressed and mum was on breaking point.

"What is it Ginny?"

"Harry I'm pregnant." Oh my fucking God! Dad looked like he was going to faint and I was looking at my parents shocked, she's forty for God's sake.

"With twins" it didn't take much longer and I was on the floor, dead to the world for my parents to see that I had been listening in on them.

"Jayne, wake up please." I opened my eyes to see my dad's messy black hair and glasses in my face and he smiled when he saw I was conscious.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yeah I'm fine but please tell me that what mum just said was a nightmare." Mum was looking extremely guilty and she shook her head.

"Are you serious? Are you going to have them?" Dad looked confused and I realised that he too was still a little in shock.

"What else can we do?" Mum looked at me. Dad shrugged.

"I guess, well at least I won't have to be there when they are babies, I'll be at school thank God." Mum hugged me and Dad kissed my head.

"Believe me this is a shock to me too Jaynie, just do us a favour and don't say anything about it to anyone until we do." I nodded my head and they whispered their thanks and they walked back off to the table.

I walked back into the ballroom and saw Kate dancing with the guy that she has had a crush on for about three years now. Mark Wood, Uncle Oliver's son and my star chaser the kid is brilliant really; he's hoping that we both get onto Puddlemere United's team next year with my sister, my dad and his dad is head of training there as well so it would be pretty cool. Mark doesn't have the Irish accent his dad does but he definitely has the charm and he has been doing it to Katie for some time now. His mum Alicia is really good friends with all of our mums because they used to play Quidditch together or something like that.

I was standing there watching Kate and Mark, smiling because that's how Ben and I used to be so innocent and sweet and seemingly in love, I was thinking it's…

"It's funny how times change isn't it." I looked next to me but I didn't need to, I could tell that it was Jake and he smiled at me.

"It is isn't it?"

"Kate is going to go on about her and Mark for ages, can you have a big chat to her about it so that I don't have to hear about it all of the time. You know how shit and insensitive I am about all of that kind of crap." I smiled because I knew that he was that's why I'm bloody lucky to have Kate as well.

"Yeah alright, but you have to something for me." He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"Dance with me, we do it every year so why stop now?" He shrugged trying to pass off that he didn't care, but I knew that he did.

"Yeah alright"

Jake begrudgingly followed me to the dance floor and placed his hand on my waist and I tensed, he looked at me funny and I put my hand on his shoulder and took my other hand in his. We danced around and around and I noticed that our parents were doing the same thing, it was kind of sickly cute and corny like those American teen movies that Kate and I watch sometimes at her place and Jake leaves us in disgust.

As we danced and we talked about different things, we swayed and laughed and made fun of all of the old people trying to look young and I told him about mum and dad and he nearly choked but I told him to keep quiet. Through all of this I hadn't ever realised before but just how much it felt like home, dancing with Jake.

* * *

hey guys this one is currently my baby and i am writting up chapter nearly every day i love it; it hope you like the point of taken on it and there is more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks heaps guys there will be another chapter up soon...

thanks heaps, maddie :)


	2. AN

Hey guys I know that you are enjoying Home is where the heart is but I am not going to post another chapter until I get some reviews. I would love to know where im at with this story and the zero review sign is kind of depressing 

Thanks guys Maddie (loverwriterbeliever)


	3. Chapter 2

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning late and hung over; basically just like the rest of my family (James, Keira and Sirius stayed the night in one of the many spare rooms). I scratched my head and walked downstairs in my pyjamas like I do every other morning and I found that though it was late I was still the first one up; Keira struggled into the kitchen not much later with Sirius who wanted to be feed and all Keira seemed to want to do was sleep.

"Hey, I'll feed him if you like and you can go back to bed. I'm wide awake anyway." Keira looked at me as if I was crazy and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I loved when Keira spoke she had this fantastic Australian accent. My brother met her right after Hogwarts when he went on a Healer exchange program there and she is this absolutely gorgeous blonde, tanned and fit woman; who looks fantastic even though she has had a baby.

"Positive it's fine." She smiled, hugged me and handed over Sirius.

"You are a lifesaver babe." I smiled and she trudged back upstairs. I looked at the clock and it was eleven, no wonder Sirius was hungry.

"Hey baby, what do you want for breakfast?" I held up two cans of baby food and he pointed to one.

"Okay if that's what you want."

I spent the next ten minutes feeding him and in between mouthfuls for him, I ate some of my toast and had some orange juice. I put my beautiful nephew in his rocker with the jingle thing on top and the door bell rang. It was eleven thirty and I told Kate to come over then so we could make our way to Aunty Fleur's house to today for the annual (yes another one) Weasley lunch in honour of my grandparents that I have never met that died saving mum, dad and everyone else in the war. It always happens the day after the ball and the day before we go back to school.

I walked to the door and I was still in my short shorts and singlet top pyjamas and decided that Kate probably couldn't care; she has seen me in less. I opened the door and when I was expecting a 5'7", red head, with brown eyes and cute freckles, I saw a 6'4" dark shaggy haired, tanned skinned and gorgeous smiling Jake. I was a little shocked and he looked at me a little odd because I was still in my pyjamas.

"Hey I um wasn't expecting you so early." Jake looked a little shocked, he always was a morning person.

"Jayne it's twenty to twelve. Anyway I just came over to give you your bag back, you left it in my jacket pocket and I only found it this morning." Shit I wondered where that had gone.

"Thanks heaps, did you want to come in; no one else is up yet." He shrugged and walked in the door and little Sirius began to cry. Obviously because I had left him unattended to for a whole two minutes and he was getting bored.

I ran to go pick him up and I rocked him trying to sooth him. It wasn't working so I got Jake to grab me a t-towel from the kitchen draw and I burped him.

"You're really good with him." Jake noted and I smiled.

"Well he is my godson, I love him to pieces and when Keira had to work last Summer; guess who was babysitter" He smiled and I looked at him, I had finished burping him and I frankly wanted to just put him down.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jake looked scared and backed up like he did yesterday when I asked him about the clothes.

"Ah no I'm really like not good with kids… I'll just upset him… you know…" I scolded him with one of my scarier looks and placed the baby in his arms.

"Shut up and stop making excuses, just put your hand here and support his head. See there you go there is nothing to it."

I looked at him and just how cute they both were, Jake was shocked at just how well he was doing with Sirius and Sirius was gurgling happily with all of the attention that he was receiving this morning. James came down the stairs with Keira and they smiled when they saw Jake with Sirius.

"Hey Jake, I didn't picture you for the nurturing one." Jake smiled and laughed.

"I'm not really; Jayne kind of just put Sirius in my arms and made me hold him." James laughed and punched me playfully.

"You've got to be careful with this one, she's forceful." I punched him.

"Shut up James, do you want me to baby-sit Sirius again?" James turned quiet and Keira laughed.

"Yeah I thought so." I saw dad come down the stairs with mum and Jake passed Sirius back to James.

"I better go mum needs me to do some things for her today or something like that." I nodded and we hugged and said goodbye. James was giving me this look and I questioned him.

"What?"

"Jaynie loves Jake, Jaynie loves…" I punched him really hard this time.

"Ouch" James said rubbing his arm.

"I do not; just remember what I said about baby sitting."

"I am bloody glad I do not have any sisters." Keira said and James looked at her funnily.

"I have brothers and they are much worse aren't they Jayne?" I smiled at her.

"Hell yes." We laughed and mum and dad came into room looking a little worse for wear. I gave them both a sobering up potion and they both took it, looking a little exhausted. Mum took Sirius off James and smiled at him.

"Hello my gorgeous boy, say hello Ginny." James looked at mum as if she was crazy.

"Mum why won't you just be called Nan?" Mum gave James the death stare and James backed away from mum.

"Because James Sirius Potter I am thirty-nine years old and I too bloody young to be a Nana." Keira and I laughed because every time James and Sirius are at our place mum and James have the same argument and mum always ends up winning; basically because she is mum.

Matt and Lilly trudged down the stairs next and Matt's black messy hair was rivalling dad's it was that bad this morning; I think that he drank too much of the firewhisky that I gave him last night.

"Morning sunshine's" I said to both of them and gave them part of the same potion that everyone of us had taken this morning with the exception of baby Sirius. Mum looked shocked when I gave the potion to Matt.

"What does he need that for?" Mum looked outraged and we all shrugged including dad.

"Mum come on we have all been drinking at that ball since we were like twelve, cut Matt some slack" Lilly said as she ruffled his hair.

Mum didn't look happy but she permitted it anyway and Matt sobered up instantly. Lilly came up from behind me and hugged me.

"So what players have you lost this year?" She looked at me and held on tight to me.

"Well I've lost Kieran Thomas who was one of the best chasers and that's it."

"Who are you thinking to replace him?" I thought for a second and I remembered Charlize.

"Charlize hopefully she only just lost out to Kieran last year and that was because she was eleven, so hopefully I can get her to play for me but as usual I have to go through the whole rigor of trialling." She nodded, let go of me and drank the rest of my orange juice.

"Good choice," dad said from the corner. I think the proudest moment dad has of me was when I was made Quidditch captain in my fifth year after being seeker on the team since first year just like dad.

"So, four Weasley's, a Potter and two family friends. That will go down well with the people who don't get in." My sister said from beside me and she was right but I couldn't give a fuck.

"Yeah but I don't really care, I'm sure they will shut up when they see our team play this season; it will definitely be better than anything the other captains have got going. I can assure you." Matt looked up and smiled at how confident I was.

"Little too confident aren't you Jayne? From what I heard all of the guys going on about last year; they reckoned that Malfoy was going to have a pretty kick arse team this year." Matt smiled as he saw the look on my face when he mentioned Malfoy.

"That's fine, I'm just saying that we are going to be better; I am going to have the quidditch cup again for the third and last year of my captaincy if it is the last thing I bloody do and no-one including Ben Malfoy will stop me."

I was ready to run upstairs to my room and everyone in the room had just gone completely silent and I mentally strangled my brother to pass the time until Kate got to my house but instead I turned around and saw Kate standing there in the doorway and apparently acting as the ice-breaker.

"Kate, how are you; would you like anything to drink?" My dad said to Kate as he kissed and hugged her and pointedly avoided me.

"Um no thanks Uncle Harry it will be fine." I looked at Kate and she looked straight back at me obviously confused, I gave her a look that said let's go to my room and as she was saying hi to everyone I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kate looked at me confused.

"Matt basically said to the entire room that Ben's team was going to kick my arse in Quidditch this season and then they wouldn't look at me when I said that no-one was going to stop me from winning that cup and they took that time to all then stare at the season; all except Lilly and dad because they seem to be the only one's that have any kind of faith in me, dumb family."

We reached the top of the stairs and entered my room where Kate collapsed on the bed and I began to sift through clothes to wear to Uncle Bill's today for lunch. Kate pointed to a tight fitting white shirt, a pair of brown cropped shorts and a pair of bright pink thongs and I began to get changed into them. I plaited the back of my long black hair and nudged Kate and we were ready to go downstairs, except of course we were the only ones ready to go.

"Guys come on we are already late as it is?" Kate asked us all and basically all they could do was shrug. Kate being completely anal retentive like her mum, cannot stand being late or not on time for anything it just isn't what she does.

"I know," Mum piped up.

"Do you recon we could send you two as like representatives until we all get there?" Mum smiled and everyone actually made the effort to nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Whatever." I said and my motion became the complete antithesis of their previous one.

"Ok good, see you later girls; we will be there in probably half an hour." With that dad smiled and went back to breakfast where as Kate and I aparated ourselves off to Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's mansion in London.

As we were walking across the yard to their house, I remembered something that I had forgotten to tell Kate from last night and I knew I had to tell her because if I didn't tell someone else who would gossip about it with me. Chances are it would just explode out of me at some inconvenient time or place and basically I could say goodbye to life because my parents would murder me.

"Hey I forgot to tell you something last night and it is just too good; so I if I don't tell you I will explode with the information later and mum and dad will kill me." Kate came in close and whispered to me.

"What is it?"

"Mum's pregnant with twins." Kate laughed obviously not believing that it was serious.

"You're kidding me, is this some kind of joke?" I shook my head and she actually got serious for a moment.

"Shit what are they going to do?"

"Keep them, I mean what can they do?" She shrugged and pondered the thought for a moment.

"God, you are going to be one of six how revolting, I can't stand Emma and Aaron enough as it is." She was still looking sceptical of the idea as we reached the door and rang the bell. Less than five seconds later Rachael came to greet us at the door with hugs and kisses.

Kate and I could be seriously jealous of Rachael. For starters she's hot, part veela with the long blonde hair and the French sun kissed skin and well you name it. She lives in this huge massive mansion in the English and they also have one in the French country sides and her boyfriend Nat Harris was the hottest guy in not just our year but the entire school. It seemed to both of us that our cousin had everything.

"Everyone is already outside waiting to start lunch, where are Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginny and the rest of the family?" Kate started to um and r as she tended to get nervous under questioning just like her mum does; so I did the explaining for her.

"They all got really smashes last night and they are still partly hung over so they are on their way." Rachael nodded.

"That would explain it then."

We walked through the grande house and the place never ceased to amaze me, every time I am here I manage to find a new passage way or entrance to something and the excitement of childhood comes straight back to me. Kate as she always explains to me when I do this is not juvenile enough for this crap and that I should probably get Jake to do these things with me because he will have more fun. He probably would to, but sadly today is strictly family business.

Rachael opened the double French (of course) doors that led to where our family was, she walked through first and we followed with our entire family right in front of us. This is always a day that gets the entire family even us kids; when most of us with the exception of Will and James never actually met Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur; they are just part of the rest of our family's memories. From dad has told me that Grandma and Grandpa basically took him in from his muggle Aunt and Uncle at the age of eleven and took care of him every Summer and Christmas through to they died even with seven children they could barely afford to care for themselves but they took dad in.

I'm not exactly what circumstances under which they died; Kate tried asking her mum and dad and I tried to ask mine but every time either of us mentions it, it's too painful for us and they can never get out the entire story. Mum cries like Aunt Hermione and Dad goes silent and angry like Uncle Ron, so Kate and I have learnt to keep our mouths shut. The only part we have ever gotten from any of them is that our grandparents died refusing to reveal where our parents where, whether they actually knew or not was another story but they died for them and the rest of the family and my family generally has their lives to thank for the grandparents that we have never met.

Kate and I did the rounds of kisses, hugs etc and by the time we had gotten around and had talked to everyone; mum and the rest of the family had finally turned up looking in a lot better shape than what they had this morning.

Everyone sat down at their usual seats at the long table outside and every year a different child (including Aunt Hermione and dad) said something about Grandma and Grandpa and thanked them for everything that we had today; this year it was Uncle Bill's turn, hence why the event was held at his house. He stood up and he began.

"Mum and dad where ever you are we just want to thank you for letting us get so far today. Though we never had much money or expensive things we always made the best of times and picked up some of the best friends and partners along the way and you two in particular helped us with that. No matter what you did you were always supportive of us and as we grew older our families and you encouraged us to be who we are today. You needn't have sacrificed yourselves but if you hadn't we all wouldn't be sitting here today together and I know that that is the way that you would have wanted it too be. We just wish that you could see how beautiful and mature most… of your grandchildren have grown up to be and that you were here to share today with us. Thanks and mum we definitely miss your cooking and though the girls have made do except Ginny who is just crap at this kind of thing (mum looked outraged, but it was definitely true) no one would or could have done it better than you."

There were tears, laughter and clapping after that and mum of course hit Uncle Bill across the top of his scared head. Lunch progressed quickly as usual and Kate and I went down the back of the estate early as usual to avoid having to help with the washing up. We walked to where there was the small pond down the back and sat down together, with my head on her shoulder.

"So I saw you and Mark looking pretty cosy together yesterday, what happened?" Kate blushed as usual and I doubted that she would actually tell me anything.

"Well we snogged ourselves senseless in the hall cupboard and he asked me out to the next hogsmede trip if that what you meant by what happened." I smiled at her and laughed because she was looking pretty smug.

"What about you and Jake, you two were looking pretty close yesterday as well?" Jake and I as if, like the guy's hot but there is no way in hell that we would ever end up together; I mean how awkward would it be if we broke up?

"Me and Jake na, we are just friends; it would end up crap if one of us broke it off." Kate shrugged and poked me.

"If you say so but I personally since you broke it off with Ben thank God I might add; have been thinking that you two would be pretty nice together." She smiled and I poked her back.

"Give it a rest Kate it will never happen."

I sat there with my head on Kate's shoulder for the next ten minutes talking to her and then I got thinking could it actually happen? I seem to be getting so much closer to Jake and one thing could lead to the next and I definitely wouldn't mind if we hooked up but we're best friends and his dad is like friends with my dad and our mum's have got the same thing going on. It could never really work, but as Kate was telling me later; I could make it work with Jake and that would be the end of it.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about before if I sounded rude or anything, sorry. Keep the reviews coming they were brilliant; thanks heaps guys and dont forget to check out my other stories. thanks maddie :) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter Three**

I woke early the next morning and realised just how not ready I am for this. This was being the beginning of school and my last year of being at Hogwarts with the comfort of life surrounding me. At the beginning of this year and the end of it, everything would begin to scare me and I would be a chicken to say that it didn't completely scare the shit out of me. Ironic isn't it, I'm scared about admitting something that I am completely absolutely scared about.

Irony behind me, I pushed back the covers on my bed and I walked down the stairs ultimately meeting my youngest brother at the kitchen table, who had his head in his hands. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back and he lifted his head, to be completely honest looking really quite sick.

"What's up with you?" I asked him, and he just shook his head.

"Come on you can tell me." I smiled at him and he again just shook his head.

"No I can't," I decided to leave it at that, and let him wallow in matter ever it was that was bothering him so much; if he doesn't want to tell me, why should I be fucked?

"Ok"

We both had breakfast in silence, except I didn't even have much of breakfast as I was shaking so much at the thought of seeing Ben again that I could barely put the spoon full of cereal towards my mouth let alone in it. My parents came downstairs around an hour later and about five minutes later came Lilly, who pranced into the kitchen looking perfect as usual. We all sat in the kitchen in silence as parents read papers, Lilly stressed about how much they were talking her up in Quidditch Weekly and yet she felt that she was completely unfit. Matt continued to place his head on the table and no-one gave it any further thought. It got to half past nine when mum decided that Matt and I should actually do something about getting to the train on time.

"You two better hurry up, if you want to make the train on time." Mum eyed us both off and we both simultaneously answered.

"What if we don't want to make the train on time?" We both asked at the same time and if you ever saw us, you would get why people think we are twins. Mum laughed at us and dad shook his head. Lilly sat on top of the table surveying the width of her thighs.

Mum instructed both of us to bugger off to our rooms, and grudgingly we both did. We both walked up the stairs together but where Matt continued down the hall, I turned left and stepped back into my own haven. I looked into my cupboard and pulled out the pair of black shorts, white singlet and green jacket that I was saving to wear today to get onto the train. I chucked my hair back into a messy bun, as I always did and I walked myself down the stairs and used my wand to let my bags walk themselves.

"Jayne, can you give us some help please." Matt called from his bedroom and I knew to what he was referring to; he wanted me to also walk his bags down the stairs for him as well. I waved my wand with out the use of words and down the stairs floated Matt's bags as well. Matt came down the stairs ten seconds later and we were ready to leave at ten o'clock. Our parents always liked to get to Kings Cross with plenty of time, so that they could chat to family members and friends and also to ensure that we all got on the train. Apparently there were many times when dad and Uncle Ron in particular seemed to miss the train.

Mum, dad and Lilly came down not long later and they announced that they were ready to leave, Matt and I simply rolled our eyes at them and we placed our luggage into the back of mum's car (which she insists she only uses for non-magical uses, but we all know she loves it). We all got into the car and mum began to drive us to the station and we were only thirty seconds into the trip when Lilly began to give my advice for my team for the upcoming season. She has done this every year since she has left and I became captain; I think she believes that somehow I am going to screw up her perfect team, even thought the only player left from her time is me.

We got out of the car and once again in silence, especially dad who had been very awkward with me since the Ben revelation, and we walked to platforms nine and ten. Matt and I went through the barrier first as usual and mum, dad and Lilly followed dutifully behind us. Mum, dad and Lilly all found fellow relatives or friends to talk to and I looked around for Kate or Jake.

I couldn't find either and I decided to put my things onto the train and get a good carriage as we still had fifteen minutes till the train departed. I walked onto the unusually hollow train and the first thing I saw was something that made my heart stop. Ben was walking straight towards me after just coming out of a carriage, he looked gorgeous and my heart was beating at so many beats per minutes that I easily lost count, the look on his face when he saw me was fucking priceless. He looked as if he had been hit by a bus and for one single moment I actually believed that he was walking towards me, like what usually happened the past two train rides but not this one. He veered off to the left, closed the carriage door and pulled the shutters, his face disappeared and my heart stopped.

I continued to walk down the hall when I looked into the carriage that Ben had just come out of to find Jake sitting in there looking red in the face and had a frustrated grimace upon his face that I had all too often seen when were down in a Quidditch match and he couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Hey." I said to him as I stood in the doorway and at the sight me he jumped and really looked a little scared.

"Hey, how are you?" He looked nervous and I know that it is because he just said something to Ben and that I've caught him.

"I'm okay actually, how's Ben?" I had a smug look upon my face and my hands were on my hips; my ex-boyfriend may have fucked someone else but I did not need my friends or anyone else for that matter defending me or 'protecting' me, especially without my knowledge. It was something dad and the rest of my family did too much of.

"Um, he's okay." For starters I'm bloody glad that he didn't attempt to deny it; I know that he wouldn't even attempt to lie to me. I'm more curious to the fact about why he was talking to Ben in the first place, though I just assume it is something dumb like trying to protect me. Jake always seems to forget that I am 6ft, I am the quidditch captain and I can kick arse if I need to.

"Good for him, now why were you talking to him?" He stares at me as I glare at him putting my best 'I'm really angry at you at the moment' face on.

"He came up to me asking for you and I told him to fuck off and stay the hell away from you." I am a little shocked in the fact that Jake didn't actually begin the conversation and I am even more shocked that Ben came looking for me when I made it pretty clear to him that I didn't want to see him and that he walked away from me when I was walking towards him in the train corridor.

"How come if he was looking for me when I saw him in the corridor he walked deliberately away from me?" I questioned Jake and his answer came quick and just a little too confident.

"Because I told him to stay the fuck away from you" I nodded my head and I knew that eventually I would be able to get to the bottom of it but I couldn't be fucked because I had to go back outside and say goodbye to my family.

Jake walked out with me to say goodbye to our families until Christmas and mum jumped on me with a hug when I went over to them to say goodbye.

"Be good Jaynie, I mean it stay out of trouble and keep your brother in line and stay away from you know who." She gave a glance over in Ben's direction and I nodded.

"Sure mum, bye." She hugged and kissed me and then I pulled into a hug by Lilly who kissed my head and told me that she and dad were getting scouts to come to the games so that I and Jake if he is good enough could get jobs with a team for next season. I smiled, hugged and thanked her; I then had to make my way over to dad who was eyeing off Ben with looks that were Voldemort worthy.

"Bye Dad," I said probably just a little too awkwardly and he kissed my head and enveloped me into a hug. Dad always gave the nice hugs, with his broad shoulders and his height they were always firm and nice; come to think of it his hugs were just like Jake's.

"Jayne be careful please," See what I said about dad always protecting me.

"I'm going to be able to make it to all of your games this season, so I am going to interest some squads in you and get them along to your games as well." He smiled and I smiled even more enthusiastically back. Playing quidditch professionally would be the best thing for me, I can't stand school and playing the sport that I am good at and I love would be excellent.

I finished saying my goodbyes and I boarded the train with Jake and Kate, and we waved to our families out of the windows whilst the train moved swiftly by them and they quickly moved from my sight. Kate said to both of us that she would see us soon because being head girl Kate (I did mention that she takes a lot after Aunt Hermione didn't I?) had to go have a meeting with the rest of the prefects and begin to run the school to perfection as was usual for Kate. Jake and I headed back into the carriage that we had already placed our luggage in and we collapsed on the seats, preparing ourselves for another year of basically crap.

"So are you ready for another year of bull shit?" I asked Jake and he shook his head.

"No the only thing I am looking forward to this year is quidditch and with you threatening to chuck me off the team, I don't know whether that will be much fun either." He looked at me and smiled, I punched him to shut him up.

"Ouch."

"Shut up will you, I was emotionally upset; something that you being male wouldn't have a single clue about and I was joking with you to lighten the mood." He looked appalled at my statement and I laughed, he always has had such a nice laugh.

"Something I would know nothing about? Really, is that right? So because I am a guy I am not aloud to have feelings am I?" I poked him and he poked me back.

"No I said that you didn't have any feelings at all, I didn't say that you weren't aloud any. There is a difference." I laughed at him and he gave me the 'I'm really trying to look mad but at the same time I am trying to control myself from unstoppable laughter' look at which we both just ended up laughing at.

We both stopped when we heard the trolley coming down the corridor and Jake stepped out to grab us both something to eat, I thought that he was back when I saw someone step in front of me but I quickly realised that Slytherin robes are not something that Jake wears.

"Ben." He looked devastated and I once again could feel myself being pulled right back into his irresistible charm.

"Jayne I have to talk to you." He stared at me with a look verging on desperate and I wasn't in the mood for his shit, not after what I just went through with Jake.

"I don't want to talk." He looked pained and grabbed my hand which I immediately took away from him.

"Come on Jaynie, I know that you still need me like I need you." He smiled and for the first time in a long time, the smile he gave me made me feel sick rather than make my stomach do back flips.

"Ben, leave me alone." I screamed and Jake came into the door and Ben snivelled at him as he passed him and walked angry out of the compartment.

"Are you alright?" Jake said to me as he came behind me and rubbed my back when I sat down, on the verge of tears once again after my little outbreak at the end of the holidays.

"I'm fine; I just know that it is going to be a very long year." I looked over to him and he smiled and we both looked out with the long train ride ahead of us.

After we had settled into the hall and all of the announcements had been made and all of the kids sorted into their houses, we finally were able to begin dinner with McGonagall sitting down to enjoy her own tea after the annual rigors of the first day back at school. Kate was sitting to my left and Jake was sitting across from me and we were all chatting amicably through dinner.

"Hey Jake," a sound came from behind me and it was Felicity Thomas Jake's ex-girlfriend from the beginning of last year and the girl that I found fucking Ben in the hall.

"Hey Flick," he said smiling to her and I was jealous at the gorgeous smile that they were both shooting each other. They talked for a small while when Jake saw that I wasn't looking at him and I was going out of my way to talk to Kate. Felicity left annoyed and Jake was confused.

"What the hell was that Jayne?" I couldn't believe that he was actually talking to that slut after what she had done to me and after he had broken up with her last year.

"Why were you acting so buddy with her, you know exactly what she did to me." I whispered angrily, whilst Jake was getting red in the face and Kate had the nerve to laugh.

"Shut up Kate," we both said in unison.

"Jayne I am not a girl, I do not have everlasting fights with people and decide not to talk to them; I hex or hit someone and get over it in about ten seconds; I do not see the problem with talking to Flick." I looked at him and then my face softened, I knew how much of a bitch I could be but I just couldn't stand the blonde, fake tanned, skinny bimbo flirting with him in front of me; when I know exactly what she did.

"I'm sorry alright?" I looked at him and his face also softened.

"Fine, I'm sorry as well." Kate looked at the both of us and breathed out heavily, insinuating that she was thoroughly relieved.

"Thank goodness for that; Jake don't worry about Jayne she's just jealous and Jayne, Jake is just trying to get you jealous; I'm going someone has got to show the first years the way to their new dorms." She laughed and smiled at both of us who had shocked looks upon our faces momentarily but then we followed Kate's lead and walked off laughing.

We got into the dorm and Kate made me go talk to the fifth years to help them and make sure they were getting settled in properly and she instructed Jake to do the same for the fifth year boys. I walked into their dormitory and they all smiled.

"Hey Jayne" Jessa smiled at me from across the room and the other three girls waved.

"How were your holiday's girls?" There was a resounding 'good' from all of the girls and I smiled.

"Hey Jayne," Isabelle called out to me and I walked over and sat on her trunk.

"Yes?"

"Are you going out with Jake?" The girls giggled and I blushed; now come on how can I go out with my best friend? Jake was more of a brother to me.

"No," I answered and Kitty yelled back.

"Why the hell not? He is so hot; basically the entire year has either a crush on him or Ben Malfoy." I was glad that there were no awkward silences in relation to Ben, the girls just laughed; I guessed the gossip hadn't passed that far down the food chain yet.

"He is fair hot." I smiled and I thought that he really is quite hot, trust me to have a best friend that is really hot and someone that I basically can not touch.

The girls spent the rest of the night interrogating me and making me rate the rest of the boys in their year and the years above. I told them stories and we all detailed our first snog; the sixth years, Kate and the other two seventh year girls Emily and Catherine came in as well and we all talked and detailed our lives. It was then during this time that I decided that maybe this year wouldn't be too bad at all.

* * *

sorry if this is a bit of a shit chapter :( sorry about the updates as well i have just finished my school term and the assessments that go with it so i am now finally FREE... please review, thanks heaps guys xx maddie 


	5. Chapter 4

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter Four**

I was sitting at breakfast the next morning and was enjoying the space to myself whilst Kate and Jake were arguing about everything and anything in front and beside me. I was looking at my new timetable and it wasn't too bad at all because I was seventh year we only had to have three main classes but we could have four if we wanted; I chose three believe me but Kate was doing five (Jake and I assume that she is insane). I was admiring all of the free periods I had in between DADA, Charms and Transfiguration when McGonagall herself came up to me and handed me a list.

"What's this?" I looked confused and she looked pained, she had only been back at school for a day and she was already stressed.

"Quidditch try outs, this is the list of all of the hopefuls once again trying to make it onto Harry Potter's daughter's team; think on the bright side Jayne there is only 5 more than last year." I groaned and checked out the list, I remember dad telling me once when he was captain what happened to him and he expected the same to happen to me, it had happened every year since my sister and I had been captains.

"I suggest that you get them over and done with say tomorrow maybe so that you can stop the hoards of people annoying you about trials." I smiled and she smiled a stiff smile.

"Thanks Professor,"

"No problem, just tell me when you have decided on a team; I would like to see that cup again in my office for what would be the sixth year running." I smiled and she laughed and walked off to perform her duties within the school, as a woman who was Headmaster, Gryffindor Head and a transfiguration teacher she was a very busy woman.

I looked down the list and there were eight first years who guaranteed probably couldn't even fly and half of them were probably muggle born, there were all of the faces that I wanted to see on the list and a few that interested me but other than that the majority of it all seemed to be a load of bull shit and I decided that it probably would be best to hold trials tomorrow and I would hang a notice up this afternoon. Then hopefully and finally people may actually bugger off.

"Let's check out that list Jayne?" Jake looked and me and held out his handing expecting me to hand over the list which I did eventually.

"Thanks," he said as he scanned the list and Kate leant over the breakfast table to have a look as well.

"Shit trials are going to take bloody years," he looked appalled and I smiled.

"What's new? Trials have been this long since I first started playing when Lilly got captain." He shrugged as if to say that he already knew but didn't care and felt the need for exaggeration and hyperbole anyway.

"So when are you going to hold trials because as head girl I need to see the sheets and sign off on them." She smiled because I knew that everything that I gave her would go straight through the school where as people like Ben would have to wait.

"Tomorrow afternoon, remind me to put a notice up in one of my free periods." She nodded and we went back to breakfast, when breakfast was over we all picked up our bags and headed over to first period charms.

Jake and I were walking back from Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin (another of dad's good friends) when Kate left us quickly saying that she had to do something and Jake and I looked at each other and laughed, Kate always seemed to be stressed about something. We were laughing when we walked past the library when we herd a noise, like giggling and delight. Jake and I raised eyebrows at each other and peered into the back stacks of books in the library and nearly burst out with laughter with what we saw.

Kate was in the back stacks in the library snogging Mark Wood senseless and they looked as if they were going to be moving onto bigger and better things fairly quickly. Kate looked breathless and when Mark began to play with the buttons on Kate's shirt, Jake and I decided that that was our que to get out of there.

We laughed the entire way back to the common room and I had to nearly shout out the password to the fat lady in between fits of laughter, by the time Jake and I collapsed on the chairs in the common room we both had tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh my God I still cannot believe that that was Kate," we were both laughing again and didn't even think about the charms essays that we could have been doing in that free period.

"I think I am scared for life, imagine if she caught one of us doing something like that in the library no less?" Jake laughed at his own comment and so did I.

"There is no place more romantic for Kate than the library, as they are always saying she is her mother's daughter and Hermione and Kate are both book nerds and homework freaks no less." We both laughed and before we knew it in walked Kate all red and flustered.

"What are you two laughing about?" She looked curious and sat down between us, as if attempting to be in on the joke.

"Nothing," Jake lied shutting up quickly but was still red in the face. Kate looked towards me suspiciously and I also shut up quickly because I knew that Kate would be devastated if she knew that we had just spend our entire free period laughing about her than actually doing work. I don't know what would upset her more? The fact that we had found out about her little secret with Mark; or the fact that we had just wasted an entire free period doing something fun.

"Nothing, we just saw this random couple going at it in the library and we just thought it was the funniest thing, don't you think its hilarious Kate?" She went completely red and we both burst out laughing and Kate narrowed her eyes at us.

"Who was it?" She looked very suspicious but thankfully contrary to original thoughts form me, Jake can actually lie.

"We don't know, we think they were a couple of Hufflepuffs but it was just so funny that we haven't stopped laughing since." Kate relaxed a lot and even joined in on the laughing for a little while until she mentioned to me that I still hadn't placed the notice about Quidditch trials up on the noticeboard yet.

I got up and magicked the noticeboard to include an advertisement about the Quidditch trials that next day at four o'clock, I included references such as only 'serious' participants and 'experienced' all of which I knew would be ignored. I was right the day I walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, amazed at all of the people that had shown up.

Jake and I walked onto the Quidditch pitch in training robes and it seemed as if nearly the entirety of Gryffindor house had shown up for the Quidditch trials; Kate was sitting up in the stand apparently cheering us on but we both knew that she was here to see Mark. I walked over to the people trying out and then we began.

"Hi everybody I am your Gryffindor quidditch captain and my name is Jayne, I will only be taking six people this year and they will be for the remaining positions as I already hold the seeker position. Though I will be noting reserves and keeping them spare in case of well accidents and injuries. Could I please get three lines, I do not care whether you are male female first year or fifth year would you please make three lines according to what position you are trying out for." I pointed to spots where I wanted the different positions and I didn't know whether I should have been annoyed or humoured by the fact that half of the kids at the trials didn't know what the positions were. Once they all in line and positioned I got them to fly.

"Could I get my chasers to give me a couple of laps around the pitch as I would like to see how you can fly?" I pointed to the group of students in the chaser's line and they kicked off and some did some impressive laps around the pitch; the other half most of which couldn't even get off of the ground all of whom which I sent packing. I did the same thing with the rest of the positions and I was left with fifteen people who seemed as if they would be able to decently play Quidditch.

I choose my chasers first by sending them all up in the air and getting them to play target practice by shooting the goal through a number of hoops and then differentiating it by passing whilst flying and little drills like that. I sent three chasers home and I was left with Charlize Weasley who I knew would get onto the team, Mark Wood (Kate looked pleased indeed) and Jake who I have to say I had forgotten just how good he looked in quidditch robes; I knew that I would be looking forward to this season.

I then got my chasers to fly up into the air and play target practice for the four beaters of which I divided into two teams. I looked around and only momentarily got distracted by Jake by I got hit by a bludger and I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I was pleased with the results and picked my cousins Jack and Kayla Weasley who were my beaters last year and were brilliant just like their dad's used to be (Uncle Fred and Uncle George).

I looked around at the five keepers that surrounded me and I groaned, I looked to Emma and I hoped to God that she still displayed the same brilliance that she had the year before. I got the chasers to target the hoops with each keeper taking a set amount of shots and finally I was only left with Emma who out kept every goalie and I smiled at the team that was in front of me; they were basically my family.

Jake is my best friend who I grew up with; Emma, Charlize, Jack and Kayla are my cousins and Mark is my best friend's lover person and we grew up together seeing that our dad's both work for the same Quidditch team and Mark was always constantly at our house (Kate found these opportune times to come over and always begged me to floo her when he was coming over; usually I got bored after a few minutes and left for Jake's place instead).

"Congratulations guys, the first training session will be sometime towards the end of this week as I will give you all a few days to catch up with yourself and then we have our first match against Slytherin so we will need to be prepared." I talked to a few people before I walked back to the change rooms with Jake so we could both get dressed to go back into the Common room and warmth.

"Nice work captain," Jake smiled at me and my heart did flips, something that generally does not happen when I talk to Jake.

"You weren't so bad yourself; you were the best flyer out there." I complimented him back and he smiled again, even blushing a little. We walked into the change room and I let my hair out of its knot and the long black silk of my hair fell to half way down my back.

"What is the bet I get shit loads of criticism for choosing team mates that if they aren't already my family, they basically are?" I looked at him as I took of my shirt and was standing there in my bra. It wasn't as if Jake and I hadn't seen each other in our underwear or even no clothes before, we had been doing this since we were little. Though it was only this time that I have caught him staring at my chest, thought I admit I was staring a little as his very nicely formed chest; I couldn't help but want to tease him for it.

"What are you looking at?" He popped his head up immediately and looked embarrassed. I laughed and resumed staring at his chest.

"What are you looking at?" I smiled as he said the same question to me.

"Nothing, did you think I would be looking at you?" He looked a little taken aback, of course I was looking at him, how could I help it if he was hot? Though I wasn't going to let him in on that, didn't want him to get a big head or anything.

"No, of course not," He put his head down and we continued to dress in silence and keep our eyes to ourselves, well not without the occasional peek at least for me.

We grabbed our training gear and walked out of the shed and headed up to the common rooms, though via McGonagall's office because she wanted to see the list immediately after I had decided upon a team. We continued to walk in silence and when we reached McGonagall's office we said the password and entered into gargoyle room. Jake knocked upon the door hesitantly and I she called to us of which I answered.

"It's Jake and Jayne." I hear her smile through her words and she told us to come on inside.

"Now what can I do for you two?" I smiled to her and handed over the list, one of which she looked to be very happy about.

"Ah good choice Jayne, though don't you believe that the other houses will ah well to put it this way slaughter you for controversially picking your family and extended (she nodded to Jake) as the team?" I nodded and Jake and I both smiled.

"Most likely, though I assume that once they see the team kick arse…"

"ahem…" McGonagall said at my swearing.

"but against Slytherin I am certain that they will all change their minds on my decisions. She smiled and gave a look that said to me 'fair enough' and Jake and I made to leave the room.

"You are going to do very well this year Jayne, in everything that you do and the same applies for you as well Jake; I can feel it." I smiled and we both said awkwardly.

"Thanks professor," and continued to walk out of the room.

The funny thing was that I knew things would be good this year, and I had a feeling that maybe I would do well, maybe even very well; though only time would tell.

* * *

hey guys sorry if this chapter is a bit shit and all, but what are you going to do?????? its a bit of all filler and I promise that it will get better later; PLEASE REVIEW i need them seriously. good and bad i would like the feedback, thanks maddie :)

note: it kind of resembles the scene when harry picks his team, thats where i got the idea for it because i was blank :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter Five**

I woke up and I remembered exactly why I hated school at the moment, the absolute shit loads of homework that was pilling up was so phenomenal and it was only October 1st. Wait a minute; October 1st that sounds vaguely familiar, that's right it's my eighteenth birthday today and because of all of the shit going on at school I nearly forgot. Thank God it was a Saturday and not an actual school day because I think I may have just gone and jumped off of a bridge. I looked at the clock on the wall and I had already missed breakfast, what a great start to my first day of being eighteen I'm hungry.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the presents that sat there beside it and I shuffled through them looking at what I had been given this year. The novelty of having a birthday had worn off over the past few years, the only exciting part that usually came was the age that I was turning. I picked up a box that had come from mum and dad and inside was a brand new broom as mine was falling apart and I had been begging for a new broom for months as dad's old firebolt just wasn't doing the trick anymore. Lilly had gotten me a necklace that was a beautiful silver locket that had a photograph of her, James, Matt and I in it; it was really gorgeous and I placed it on my neck. James, Keira and Sirius had gotten me an album filled with old pictures of the family and my friends in it and it was carefully decorated and scrap booked. I am going to guess that Keira did it as James is absolute shit at that kind of stuff. I looked through the rest and most of them were just presents from family friends that are more friends with my parents but have the whole we feel obliged thing.

I put my skinny leg denim jeans on, my three quarter sleeves tight white shirt and my black ballet flats on and walked down the stairs to the common room where it appeared all of my friends and brother had been waiting until I woke up. Kate came running over to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday", she grinned at me and handed me a gift and looked extremely pleased with herself.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her and she just smiled again.

"Just open your present, I know that you will love it" and I did. She had bought me all four seasons of this television show that Kate and I were absolutely addicted to on muggle t.v. called the O.C. Kate and I religious watched the show every week when we were able to catch the re-runs when we came back from school in the Summer. I screamed and hugged her once again.

"This is so great Kate, thank you so much." I smiled at her and I turned to face Mark who came up and hugged me. He handed over a small parcel and when I looked inside it had all of the information on Puddlemere United and how it listed both of us as hopefuls in all of these Quidditch magazines and there was this entire collection about me and Quidditch in all of the international magazines.

"Thank you so much this is really great; I'm going to have to send this off to dad because he will just love it." I smiled and I turned around waiting to find Jake but he wasn't there.

"Where's Jake?" I asked and the other two looked nervous.

"Come on where is Jake? Please just tell me, is he hiding?" I asked both of them but they shook their heads and Kate looked as if she was about to burst with information but Mark placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Where is who?" Jake came up from behind me and I turned around and smiled. I hugged him and he looked a little taken aback.

"Happy to see me?" He laughed.

"Yeah kinda," He smiled again and placed his hands over my eyes, which were really cold because it was really warm in the common room with the inside heating.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pushed me somewhere, still with his hands over my eyes.

"I've got to show you something", I could hear him smiling even though I couldn't even hear him and it made me excited to; thought he hadn't even said happy birthday to me yet.

"Where are we going?" I said around five minutes later and I felt a blast of cold come upon me, I knew at this point that we were outside.

"Fuck it's cold," we stopped for a second when Jake made Kate cover my eyes and he took his jacket off and put it on me so I wouldn't be cold.

We continued to walk and Jake began to shiver and I laughed,

"Would you like your jacket back?" I asked him, and he shivered once again,

"It's okay, you can wear it." As we walked further I could tell that we were either in the forbidden forest or we were somewhere in the school grounds, hopefully the later.

I could hear everyone come to a complete halt and I bumped into Jake because he didn't warn me to stop for him.

"Ouch," he complained because I had trodden on his feet.

"Oh get over it, you should have warned me to stop."

"Sorry," he said to me and then he turned me and around and whispered.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I felt like a child at Christmas just waiting to see what had been brought to them this year.

"For what?" I asked and he didn't even get a chance to reply when he lifted his hands off of my eyes and let me witness first hand the scene that was before me.

There in the sky were my four other Quidditch team members and they all had there wands out and when Jake nodded his head they went. They had enchancted their wands to let out a sort of pink smoke so that when they flew around, spelled out in the sky was 'Happy 18th Birthday Jayne", it was magnificent and I don't remember having smiled that wide for a while.

I jumped onto Jake and smiled at him, for a small moment I thought we may have kissed each other; the scene and the tension were both there but both of us weren't. We both veered away from each other's faces and formed a sibling type embrace that sadly didn't last long. I hugged him for a long time and said thankyou so many times I lost count.

"It's my pleasure Jayne," and he smiled and I smiled and we all smiled and it was one of those pathetic end of film type of happy moments, that Kate will usually shed tears in.

I went over to the rest of the guys on the Quidditch team of whom where my cousins and said thankyou and they said not to expect any more gifts because now their heads were spinning and I kissed them all on the head and asked if that somehow made it any better. They laughed and shook their heads, seeking solace at the bench chairs that were only a few meters away from them.

"Thankyou all for the best birthday present ever," Jake looked stricken that I hadn't given him entire credit for his master plan and I poked him.

"Yes Jake and especially thank you to you as well." He looked relieved, smiled and realised his mock I'm upset pose and we all walked up to the castle for lunch; because I was absolutely starving.

When I looked at all of the food that was in the castle for us to eat I smiled; because I'm a year older now does that mean I get to eat more food? I bloody hoped so because I knew that whether I was allowed to or not I would any way; no one would get in the way of my food especially on my birthday.

Before practice in the afternoon (that I had idiotically scheduled because I was stressing out about the match) Matt had gotten the elves in the kitchen's (a trick that he learnt of dad and my uncles when my Aunt Hermione was listening or paying attention to us) to make me a birthday cake. It was a large marble sponge cake that had chocolate icing and written in pink was Happy 18th Birthday Jayne; love your friends and family.

"Aw thanks Mattie, you didn't have to do this for me," I went over to Matt and I hugged him, kissed his head and pretended to be like the overbearing and embarrassing older sister but Matt being Matt just laughed and pushed me off.

"It's ok Jaynie; it's just that I love you so much and it's your last year at Hogwarts so I felt as if I had to do something." Matt said to me doing exactly the same thing as I was doing to him a few minutes before hand.

I looked next to me and I saw Mark and Jake eyeing off the cake as it looked pretty damn good and I went to cut it all up so everyone in the common room could have some but Kate had to call something out that I had hoped that everyone would forget about.

"Hey we forgot to sing Jayne happy birthday," that was all it took and soon everybody began to call out and then eventually sing to me, Happy Birthday and it was just way too embarrassing to even talk about it.

After they had finally stopped singing (Kate seemed to carry on for years), I cut the cake and was instructed to kiss the nearest boy because I had apparently touched the bottom. I smiled and looked around and saw Jake who was standing virtually right next to me and he looked shocked and I smiled at him. He backed up and I pulled him close to me and I kissed his cheek; they all cried out of anger that I hadn't given them anymore than a kiss on the cheek but Jake and I both were pleased so I guess that was all that really mattered.

Everyone gathered round and grabbed some of the absolutely beautiful cake that Matt had gotten for me and we had a chat whilst talking about different things and then I looked at the time. It was time for Quidditch and I didn't mind that it was because what was so bad about doing one of the things that I loved most on my birthday it was more of a blessing than a curse like the rest of the team were treating practice.

We took our time getting down to the pitch and examined the conditions that we would be flying in. Clear skies, enough cloud cover and the wind chill factor wasn't too bad at all. We reached the change rooms and we all got changed and eventually after I had explained a few things the team and I flew onto the pitch.

"Come on Jake, stop taking your time," he laughed at me and then hurried out of the change rooms and he was looking pretty good today, as usual, but it was nice because he was paying all of his good lookingness my way.

We flew for a solid two hours and after I felt that everyone had made substantial progress on their game and technique I sent everyone back into the sheds to recover from it all. I was packing away the balls when someone came from behind and put their hands on my eyes and I giggled thinking it was Jake or Kate.

"Jake is that you?" I laughed because the hands were definitely a guy's as Kate's were smaller and warmer.

"Moved on that quickly have you?" I tore the hands off of my eyes and turned around to face the owner of the cold voice and hands, Ben as usual and I this was the second time back at school that he had corned me when there wasn't anyone around in an attempt to talk to me.

"Ben, please don't," I said without any emphasis and attempting to do it without any emotion but as per usual my emotions were beginning to get the better of me and I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I hated just even thinking about it.

"Why not Jayne, why won't you talk to me? You didn't even give me a chance to explain last year." He looked hurt and I had vowed to myself before that I wouldn't be drawn into his false pain because that was all it was.

"Because I saw you fucking Felicity in a school hall and that kind of hurt because I must have been under some false pretences that being your girlfriend and the girl that you had been fucking for two years may have actually meant something, please tell me Ben am I not correct?" He looked away from me and I couldn't actually tell whether what he needed from me was me or another root; either way he wouldn't be getting either.

"Jayne…" I looked at him warningly; I wouldn't be nice anymore if he just didn't get the hell away from me.

"Ben don't even think about it," he looked me dead in the eye and I knew that he would say something that both of us would end up hating and I stood there waiting for him as his lips parted for the words to finally come out and it only took another minute longer and they did.

"Jayne I love you," he shouted to everyone and out of the corner of my eye I saw the team come out of the sheds looking thoroughly confused and in Jake's case, fucking angry. I was sick of this shit and I just decided that I would scream at him instead; it couldn't hurt could it?

"Stay the fuck away from me Ben I mean it," I screamed and screamed and screamed at him until he left out of my sight and I sat my self on the ground and just breathed; attempting to think happy thoughts as Kate would put it and that put a smile upon my face.

Jake came up from behind me and sat on the ground directly behind me and I laid myself onto him and he massaged my shoulders and Charlize came over to me and rubbed my shoulders. I eventually relaxed into them both as I began to forget the encounter with Malfoy.

"You did good Jaynie I am proud of you," Jake said to me and he smiled and I smiled back at him just because I liked doing it; you can never smile too many times in one lifetime from what people say and I am a firm believer in it.

The only thing above that, which I believe in more, is that you will always have friends and family behind you supporting you through anything and everything and I did. The perfect example of it was Jake and Charlize behind and beside me, helping me to get through my birthday.

* * *

hey guys i hope you enjoyed that one, thanks for the reviews keep them coming please!!!! sorry this is a little morbid but you know; any questions just email me...

thanks xo loverwriterbeliever


End file.
